Users may research various types of entities, such as locations when planning a trip, consumer goods when making a purchase, a company when buying stock, etc. A user may research an entity by accessing various websites through which users may have submitted user reviews or other user generated content such as blogs, forums, social network posts, etc. For example, the user may access an online shopping website to read reviews about a new blender. Each review may be composed of several sentences and/or paragraphs, and the online shopping website may comprise hundreds or even thousands of reviews for the new blender. Unfortunately, the user may become overwhelmed and merely read a few user reviews because there are too many user reviews for the user to read and digest. Thus, the user may miss out on a lot of useful information within user reviews that the user was unable to read. The online shopping website may allow the user to sort reviews by most recent or most popular. However, the user may still miss useful information within other reviews that are not sorted as the most recent or most popular.